The Update Story
by Saxima
Summary: Please, look inside for more details! There's information inside! LOOK! Oh yeah, rating for safety. You know, language and stuff like that.
1. Introduction

Hey!

Welcome to The Update Story, this is my brand new strategy in keeping everyone posted on what they hell I'm doing! People rarely go to look at other people's profiles for the updates they post there, so I decided to make this. Pretty smart huh?

Anyway, this 'story' will contain OC profiles, (since I seem to be coming up with a lot of those lately) Interviews with characters from the stories, updates, summaries for other stories, brainstorming and other stuff like that.

Each different thing will be a different chapter.

Oh, and in your reviewing, you can make suggestions, send in your ideas or just say how un/excited you are about something or how much you love/hate what's going on! (gosh, I feel so smart for this~)

Please, please! Tell me what you think, I'm listening! (or...reading, but whatever.)

**-saxima**


	2. PV: Ch12  Mission to Another World

**This is only a preview of chapter twelve of Mission to Another World, in honor of the story's second anniversary!**

Harry noted that he was more happy for the rest of the week than he had been since the term started. He and Ron spent most of Sunday just catching up on homework, and although it was no fun, the sunshine of autumn pressed on, so it wasn't all bad. Instead of being clustered up inside, the nice weather gave them the chance to work outside.

Hermione, who obviously was already caught up with her work and then some, continued to bring wool outside and sit with the other two and read. All the while, she had bewitched her knitting needles so they clicked and produced more hats and scarves beside her.

Just the knowledge that they were doing something to defy Umbridge and the Ministry, and that he himself was a very important part of the rebellion, gave Harry a feeling of great contentment. He continued to relive Saturday in his mind. Just...all those people coming to him, and their impressed-looking faces, the fact that he now knew they didn't think he was just some crazed/liar/weirdo...

Naruko had noticed a great rise in Harry's happiness over the past few days. He didn't seemed as stressed as he did when they first met him, or the first week of school. This was good, that meant Naruko had less to worry about. If Harry was happy then she was too. Still, there were the matters of her nightmares, which had continuously been occurring...

Harry and Ron were heading downstairs from the dormitories talking about Quidditch practice, and when they were halfway across the morning lit common room, their attention was attracted to a small group whose attention was grabbed by something on the bulletin board. A large sign had been put up on the board, and it was so big that it pretty much covered everything else that was on there. The new sign contained large black lettering and there was quite the official-looking seal at the bottom beside a neat and curly signature.

-BY ORDER OF-

The High Inquisitor of Hogwarts

All Student Organizations, Societies, Teams, Groups, and Clubs are henceforth disbanded.

An Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club is hereby defined as a regular meeting of three or more students.

Permission to re-form may be sought from the High Inquisitor (Professor Umbridge).

No Student Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club may exist without the knowledge and approval of the High Inquisitor.

Any student found to have formed, or to belong to, an Organization, Society, Team, Group, or Club that has not been approved by the High Inquisitor will be expelled.

The above is in accordance with Educational Decree Number Twenty-four

Signed:

Delores Jane Umbridge

HIGH INQUISITOR

And while Harry and Ron read the notice, Sakura and Naruko were coming down the stairs.

"And they're still not getting better?" Sakura asked with a frown. "The genjutsu didn't work, so now what do we do?"

Naruko yawned, "I don't know, but I'm worried. These dreams just started, as soon as we were set with this mission." she replied, "Do you think they have anything to do with each other?"

Sasuke tapped her on the shoulder and when she turned, he went to her other side, and tapped her again. She scowled at him.

"Well, you would think, because since it is Orochimaru, he would be plaguing me with his nonsense." he said, turning serious, "I just wonder what that crazed child-molester is thinking." He would never get his hands on Naruto – Sasuke would put his life on that. If it was the last thing the raven ever did, he would protect Naruto from him.

"What's going on over there?" Sakura pointed to Harry's and Ron's backs.

Sai looked around them, "Looks like some kind of sign." And he went to sit down on one of the couches.

As Naruko moved over to Harry's side, he read through the notice again. His happiness was draining away and was being replaced with rage that was boiling inside him. "This isn't a coincidence..." he gritted out, his hands clenching in fists. "She knows."

Ron jumped on that, "She can't."

"Face it, there were others listening in that pub, and we don't know...how many of the people that showed, we don't know how many we can trust. Any one of them could have turned and told Umbridge..." Harry explained quietly. He was so distraught; he thought they believed him, even..._admired_ him.

"Zacharias Smith!" Ron said at once, punching a fist into his other hand, "Or, you know – that Michael Corner looked somewhat shifty too-"

"I wonder if the others have seen this yet," Harry said, looking around the common room, only to notice Naruko, who seemed to come from no where – again.

"What's up with the crowed?" Naruko asked curiously, barely taller than the second years in front of her. The stupid female body was shorter than when she was in her real form as Naruto.

"I'll go get Hermione," Ron said, turning to the girls' dormitories. And when he was on the sixth step, it happened. A loud, wailing sound later and the stairs smoothed themselves out to make a long stone slide. Poor Ron tried to keep going, tried to keep running, his arms working crazily like windmills. And when that didn't work, he toppled back down backwards and came down to rest Harry's feet.

Naruko couldn't help it; she couldn't keep it in. Her face was red and that's when she let it go. The common room filled with her rich laughter, causing heads to turn and people to come down from the dormitories.

Harry was laughing as well, and when he offered his hand to Ron, "I don't think that we're allowed in the girls' dormitories." he said, helping his friend to his feet.

"How come? Why aren't we allowed up there, when Hermione comes into ours all the time?" Ron complained, still a little scatterbrained from his tumble.

"It's an old-fashioned rule," Hermione said, neatly sliding down the newly made slide and landing softly on the rug. She was now getting to her feet, "In _Hogwarts, A History_, the founders thought that boys were much less trustworthy than girls. And that aside, why were you trying to get up there?" she asked, glancing at the still giggling Naruko.

"I was trying to get you – so you could see this!" replied Ron, dragging the girl over to the bulletin board. When there, Hermione's eyes quickly scanned over the Decree, and once done, her facial expression became stony. After Ron saw this he said, "Someone must've blabbed to her!"

Sakura appeared at Hermione's side, "That's impossible." she and Hermione said at the same time.

"Don't be so naïve! You think that just because you're all trustworthy and honorable -"

"No, seriously," Sakura interrupted, "they can't have because Hermione and I put a jinx on the parchment we all signed. Believe me, if someone told, we'd know. And they would really regret it." she explained grimly.

Ron was looking eager now, "What would happen if they told?"

"Think of it this way," began Hermione, "it'll make Eloise Midgen's acne look like a couple of cute freckles. Now come one, let's get down to breakfast and see what everyone else thinks of this. I wonder if this decree has been put up in all the other houses...?"

Once in the Great Hall, it was very apparent that yes, the Decree had been put up in all the houses. It was a strange intensity in the large room with all the chatter and various people running up and down the tables discussing on what they had read. The trio and Team Seven had barely sat when Dean, Neville, Fred, George, and Ginny bombarded them with questions regrading to whether they thought the Horrible Pink Menace knew or not. And while they were asking these questions, they were all looking at Harry; he glanced around to reassure himself no teachers were spying.

"Of course we're going to do it anyway." he said simply. And this, this one little act of defiance made Naruko think of being a kid again. All the trouble he caused the Third. The good days.

"Knew you would, Harry." George said, beaming and giving Harry a firm thump on the arm.

"And...the prefects as well?" Fred continued, somewhat quizzically. He looked at Ron and Hermione.

"Of course," pressed Hermione coolly.

Later, after much fussing of whether gathering would be much too obvious or not, Ron turned to the others, "Bet she's in History of Magic right now..." he said grimly after they all set off for Binns's class, "'Cos she hasn't inspected him yet, so I bet she's there..."  


* * *

** Be looking forward to it!**


	3. Update: January 17, 2011

Alright, so this is actually my first real update for this story since I've started this whole thing. I guess I feel kinda proud of myself? I don't know. Anyway.

So here's what we've got going on... I've got about three new stories going on all at once, each in their starting stages, (meaning there's no second chapter to any of them) I'm still trying to work out all the ideas. Frankly, I believe that at least _one_ of these stories is going nowhere at all. It's a little disappointing, but I usually come up with these ideas while I'm falling asleep...

One of the stories is a Kingdom Hearts one-shot titled "**To Be Young**" and features Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Taiyō (my OC). They're all under age eight in the story until the end. If you must know, I got the idea from the RS circle doujinshi "**Innocent**", so when reading it, try not to keep that in mind.

Here's the face summary for the story: **The two best friends. The strange new girl. The lonely little girl. Three of them knew something the last didn't. One caused it. One watched it. The last tried to stop it. None of them ever said a word...**

And finally the pairing is... *drumroll..**.***

**RikuxSora**!

Of course, it's hard for me to write a CC(canon character)xOC because I know people hate those kinds of pairings because who wants to read about someone's OC falling for a CC, or vise versa? I mean, I'm not gonna lie, most chances are I wouldn't, but I would at least give the character a chance. Some people aren't so..._giving_. Whatever.

Anyway, another story I've named simply DIHS, but that's only because I don't really have a real title for it yet. If you can tell me what DIHS stands for, then send me your address, and I'll send you a cookie. (I'm kidding, but if you seriously want to...) I have no summary for this story, and this is the one I have no idea how to continue. But I know the pairings.

*Drumroll...*

**RikuxTaiyō** and **SoraxKairi**!

*is shot one million bajillion times*

Before I continue, let me say that Sora and Riku truly belong together forever. It's the most canon pairing in the series because Kairi just needs to be saved all the time and she never really had a chance with either of them anyway, just read Hot Crimson Passion's story "**Never Piss Off a Magical Duck**", that'll tell you.

But, I'm biased, and so are a lot of others. How many of the RikuxSora fans actually believe that in a DISNEY game, Riku and Sora will actually end up together. Come _on_, no one's that naïve. Unless you're a thirteen year old girl that actually believes creating **Mary Sues** is just teh BESTEST HOBBEH IN TEH WORLD! No.

Moving on...

The third original story that I'm writing for the Kingdom Hearts fandom is another **RikuxSora** pairing. It's called "**The Land over the Sea, below the Sky, around the Sun**", and if you can't tell, yes, it has Taiyō in it.

List of characters in the story:  
-Sora  
-Riku  
-Kairi  
-Taiyō  
-Ventus  
-Terra  
-Aqua  
-Ignis  
-Vanitas  
-Namine  
-Axel  
-Roxas  
-Lea  
-Isa  
And then there's our **main antagonist**: Master Xehanort. Before you say anything, this isn't the man in the picture that you find in Ansem the Wise's office in Radiant garden. Actually...it is, but it's really a very long and complicated story that you should figure out on your own. Play through _**Birth By Sleep**_; that'll tell you.

**Other pairings in the story include:**

**-TerraxVen **(because is there any other? LeaxVen might work...)  
-**AxelxRoxas** (obvious pairing is obvious)  
-**VanitasxIgnis** (is hinted at. FYI, Ignis is an OC)  
-**VanitasxTaiyō** (because I can!)

Let me tell you right now, this is definitely a story that's getting finished because I already have seven and a half chapter written! How could you NOT finish a story that's already that developed? I plan for there to be less than twenty chapters, and more than ten if it's honestly needed.

**Here's a little description:**

The story surrounds Sora mainly, but is also about Riku, Kairi, and Taiyō – those are the four main characters. It's a third-person omniscient, so we know what everyone's thinking when I want. It takes place in the old mansion in Twilight Town, there's no high school or anything like that, Sora, Ven, and Roxas are brothers (almost obvious, right?), Terra and Riku are brothers, Aqua used to babysit Kairi when she was small, and Taiyō and Incendia are almost like sisters (meaning they're not related). Vanitas has no correspondent, so I was actually thinking of making Naminé his sister, or something like that...

Axel and Lea are brothers, there's no Saix in the story, and Isa is Lea's BFF. (I don't think they're paired) Master Eraqus is mentioned in later chapters of the story and so is Master Xehanort. None of the rest of Organization is mentioned, except for maybe Demyx and Zexion. Leon, Zack, and Cloud are in it, as are Yuffie and Aerith, (it's AERITH not AERIS, whoever thought of that is a $#%ass.)

****If you can't tell, this is the biggest project I've got going on right now.**

**Others include:**

-A Naruto/Legend of Zelda crossover  
-A Naruto/Assassin's Creed crossover  
-A Maximum Ride story  
-My version of Kingdom Hearts (contains Taiyō)  
-My version of 358/2 Days (contains Nikkōné)  
-My version of Kingdom Hearts II (contains Taiyō and Nikkōné)  
-A Super Smash Bros. story with Asami (my OC for Naruto)  
-The history of Asami Namikaze (the Naruto OC, just so you know, she's NOT the daughter of Minato and Kushina, in fact, she has no blood relation to them at all, and the only relation is that her parents were good friends with them)  
-And then there's the chapter twelve of "**Mission to Another World**"... *shot*

I think that's all for now...

If you have any questions, please, ask!


	4. Update: May 29, 2011

**Update: May 29, 2011 - 2:30AM**

Hey guys, it's been a bit, hasn't it? Well plainly, I don't have a good excuse this time. I'll think of one though – but then I'll probably forget to post it.

Anyway, you've just caught me after moving. Moving files onto a new account on the computer, that is. So yeah, it's nearly as much trouble as moving – especially what I went through. About four days ago, the computer started acting really funny, that is to say, more funny than normal. A day later, I turned it off entirely, power and all, then I told my mom not to turn it on and guess what she did – she turned the damn thing on. Damn woman.

Well, I checked my account, maybe turning it off for a bit had settled it down. But then I checked my documents. Everything was gone. Everything. My stories, my Photoshop brushes I downloaded, the fonts, the special songs that I kept there, everything in My Documents was gone. I began to panic, I even went as far as to cry. I wasn't really upset about the rest of it, but the stories... The stories disappearing was like losing a friend whom I've known for half my life. All the hard work, the motivation, the writer's blocks...when the files disappeared, all of that went with it.

My dad said I was being stupid, mom agreed. I wanted to explain what I felt to them, but I knew they wouldn't understand, so I just kept it to myself. I logged off.

The next day, I checked My Docs again, to see if maybe they had come back. They hadn't. But I knew they were there somewhere, I didn't delete them, and my mom's such a computer retard, she wouldn't even know how to delete files.

So I checked my pictures, to see if they were still there too. They were, until I refreshed the page – then they were gone. Same to all my videos. Everything was now officially gone. So I did the only thing I could do – I went to the interwebz and onto Yahoo! Answers.

One answer was all I got, but it was all I needed; my computer had a virus that was playing hide and seek with me, hiding all my shit from me because the damn thing thought it was funny. (I don't know if the virus thought hiding my stuff from me was funny, but I imagine) The person (bless his soul forever, I would kiss the guy if I could) told me that I could use WinRAR to view everything that's been hidden and gave me a download link. I was about to when I realized I already had a few months ago to extract .zip files. I opened WinRAR and began my search.

Everything really was still there! And he was right, there was some-shit virus hiding my crap from me. But everything was still there! You would not _believe_ the relief I felt when I found it all – it was almost as if my sister had died of cancer, but then she came back to life in perfect health. Almost.

Thus, I began my newly self-assigned task – collect all my files on CD. I've never wished so much in my life that I had a flashdrive, something I asked my dad for for Christmas, but got Epic Mickey instead, which I don't mind. But anyway. After cramming eight gigabytes of stuff onto one gajillion different CDs, formating the damn things and what not, everything was saved. And this was all last night too. I went to the lead account on the computer and deleted "Saxima" which was my account, and then made a new one under my actual name.

After going through hell to reinstate all my files and learning how to use Command Prompt a bit, everything was back to normal. And here we are now.

ON TO THE UPDATE

Well, after the hide-and-seek scare, here's what we've got -

-Completed chapters One – Nine of **The Land Over the Sea, Surrounded by Sky, Under the Sun  
**-Completed chapters One – Five of **Maximum Rush** (previously _Fly Like Phoenix_)  
-Completed chapters One – Four of **Project G.E.H. XII** (title subject to change) including Observation of the twelve characters, a started chapter five and six, crossover of **Maximum ****Ride**, **Naruto**, **Kingdom ****Hearts**, and **BioShock**.  
-Half-finished chapter Twelve of **Mission to Another World** (don't shoot me)  
-**Kingdom Hearts II **and **358/2 Days **story, both just only begun (and by that, I mean KHII [40 pages] and 358/2 [15 pages] told from the third person view point of Taiyō and Nikkōné.)  
-Begun **Naruto** x **Legend** **of** **Zelda** crossover  
-Begun **Assassin's** **Creed** x **Naruto**/high school AU crossover (on chapter II)  
-1/3 finished oneshot titled** To Be Young** - sidestory that takes place before **Kingdom** **Hearts**, based on the RS circle's doujinshi _**Innocent  
**_-About 1/8 finished story titled (subject to change) **We** **Love** - numerous parings, all homosexual (not all male parings), told from a million different viewpoints, inspired by WarningExplicitContent's story _**Choice**_.  
-A **Super** **Smash** **Brothers** story that will probably be canceled due to **Naruto** OC plot confusion  
-Begun **Kingdom** **Hearts** story about angels and demons titled (not subject to change) **Anjels** **&** **Dimons** - Chapters One & Two completed, Three and Five started. (don't ask what happened to four)  
-Begun, completed chapter One of **Percy Jackson and the Olympians/Heroes of Olympus **new Original Character named Aden

So this is all we've got so far. It's a crap load of stuff. They're all really, extremely, you-have-no-idea hard to write because for the **Project G.E.H. XII** story, I have to use the _**BioShock**_ _**Wiki**_ for research on nearly everything, locations, enemies, objects, because Rapture is the setting of the story, and then I have to go to _**KH-Vids**_ and watch **Kingdom** **Hearts** **II** and **358/2** **Days** cut scenes so that I know I'm getting everything accurate and not trailing off too much.

**The Land Over the Sea, Surrounded by the Sky, Under the Sun** is getting a bit harder because I'm losing momentum, and we all know about **Mission to Another World**, am I rite?

One of the easier stories to keep up with is **Maximum Rush**, which I decided to change the name because the other sounded terrible and I didn't want to make my Original Character, Melanie, more of a Mary-Sue than she probably already is. This story's easier because I actually write this one before I type it up. Which I should probably do with all my stories... I have **Kingdom ****Hearts **written down, told from the side of Taiyō.

Making well-rounded characters is really very hard. Have you noticed that nearly all main characters are Mary-Sues? Not that it's a bad thing, but I'm just saiyan. (see wat I did thar?)

I have a few more handwritten stories:  
-On chapter Two of a **Kingdom ****Hearts** x **Twilight** crossover  
-A **Kingdom** **Hearts** vampire story, inspired by **The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod**, titled (s.t.c) "**Elongated** **Fangs**"  
-A hardly begun untitled crossover of **Mirror's** **Edge** x **Naruto** x **Kingdom** **Hearts**  
-A **Kingdom** **Hearts** story based on the song and music video _**This is My Idea**_ from the movie **The ****Swan ****Princess**, the story is under the same title of the song.

Let's get down to parings, shall we?  
-**The Land Over the Sea, Surrounded by the Sky, Under the Sun**  
~Riku x Sora = RiSo  
~Terra x Ven = TerVen, Tertus? XD  
~Vanitas x Taiyō = VanTai, Vanyō? XDD  
~Axel x Roxas = AkuRoku, duh  
~Vanitas x Ignis (mentioned/implied) = VanIg, Vannis? (actually, I like that)  
~Uh...?

Familial relations  
~Ventus, Roxas, Sora = brothers  
~Terra, Riku = brothers  
~Aqua, Kairi, Naminé, Vanitas = cousins  
~Vanitas, Naminé = brother and sister  
~Ignis, Taiyō = adopted sisters  
~Axel, Lea = brothers  
~Master Xehanort, Master Eraqus = brothers (? not sure if I want to)

Pairings – **Maximum** **Rush**  
~Max x Fang = Fax, Mang  
~Max x Dylan = Dax, Mylan (teehee)  
~I'm not sure of Fang x Melanie... Maybe not. Her name's not Melanie. It is but, it's not. She's got a real name.

Pairings – **Project** **G.E.H. XII**  
~None

Pairings – **Naruto** x **Legend** **of** **Zelda** crossover  
~Link x Midna?

Pairings – **Assassin's** **Creed** x **Naruto** crossover  
~Sasuke x Naruto  
~Sai x Asami

Parings – **To** **Be** **Young**, all implied  
~Riku X Sora  
~Kairi x Sora  
~Taiyō x Sora (haven't gotten far, during brainstorm of the entire story, I didn't plan this, but I'm not sure)  
~Sora x Chocobo (not in the way you might think, perve, they're just kids!)

Pairings – **We** **Love**  
~Riku x Sora  
~Axel x Roxas  
~Taiyō x Kairi  
~Nikkōné x Naminé  
~Terra x Ventus  
~Ignis x Aqua (could go either way)  
~I'm sure there are others...

Pairings – **Super** **Smash** **Brothers** (the one that may be canceled)  
~Ike x Asami  
~Link x Zelda  
~Others?

Pairings – **Anjels** **&** **Dimons**  
~Sora x Riku  
~Riku x Taiyō  
~Others?

Uh, I think that's it. In the next update, I'm going to put up notes off the stories I'm working on. After that, I intend to explain more about some of my Original Characters. I want people to like them, this is selfish, and I also want them to kind of blend in to the cannon worlds.

Until then, feel free to ask questions.  
Key to bolded, underlined, and italic words:  
**A story of mine  
****Fandom  
**_**Story, comic, video of someone else's  
**__**Website  
**_Other Author

Later bro,  
Saxima


	5. Update: June 18, 2011

**UPDATE: JUNE 18, 2011 - 11:19PM**

Alright guys, it's time for another update. Last time I told you about my computer, listed the status' of all my storied, and gave you pairings. This time we're doing notes.

Let's get started, shall we?

NOTES

**Mission to Another world~**

This is, by far, most of my fallowers' favorite story, it's basically the reason I have any followers at all. Right now, chapter thirteen will be going into slow, unsteady progress. I may just start basing it on the movie instead of the book like I have a couple time before. But can you really blame me? The book is like...three inches thick!

**The Land Over the Sea, Surrounded by the Sky, Under the Sun~**

This story revolves around Sora as he moves back to Twilight Town. He was sent away in the first place after Master Eraqus was murdered and Ventus went away. When his brother came back, he was sent to Destiny Islands. Back home in Twilight Town, Sora's missing his dead best friend Riku and making a new, mysterious acquaintance, Taiyō.

This story is really a bit hard to write because it revolves around shit loads of things. Master Xehanort has decided to take my job offering of the main antagonist. I had/have second thoughts on giving Vanitas and Taiyō a close relationship because Taiyō is an Original Character after all, but I'm going with it for now. Sora's basically in love with a "dead" guy whose not actually dead, but Sora's the only one in the house who doesn't know that. Kairi starts getting evilly used, and Naminé knows everything. I've been re-reading all ten chapters of what I have logged on my computer right now - there's a lot of plot confusion. Points from earlier in the story are contradicted in later chapters or are changed entirely. At this point, I'm trying to make _everything_ possible.

**Project G.E.H. XII~**

The title is subject to change because the one I have right now is a bit...tacky? This story has no pairings whatsoever. I'm trying to avoid that with this one. The setting is 2011, Rapture, which looks as it did at the end of BioShock 2, in ruins. I know it's weird, but when reading the story, keep the regular, destroyed Rapture in mind.

If you couldn't guess, there are twelve characters and they are as listed:  
-Maximum Ride  
-Fang  
-Naruto Uzumaki  
-Sakura Haruno  
-Sasuke Uchiha  
-Sai  
-Sora  
-Riku  
-Taiyō  
-Kairi  
-Phoenix Rush  
-Asami Namikaze

**G** = **Genetically**

**E** = **Enhanced**

**H** = **Humans**

Each of the twelve has two genetic enhancements, some of which you can guess, based on the character. The each came from a different country – Canada, Australia, Japan, China, South Korea, France, Sweden, Spain, Italy, Russia, Brazil, and the United Kingdom. They're test subjects from The Schools of all over the world, instead of just in California.

Basically, this story is about the ultimate game of hide and seek. But a dangerous and forced one.

**Maximum Rush~**

Max and the Flock end up at a stranger's house on a particularly stormy night. Melanie has just finished reading Fang, but when she goes outside and sees a bunch of kids running, you'd think she would recognize them, but nope.

Turns out Melanie's real name is Phoenix, which isn't touched on until about chapter nine. She belongs to an underground organization dubbed the Falling XIII who are under fire by the Raising VII. Every member of the Falling has a story, has a scientific twist. Number two in the Falling, Captain Bravo Vance fully reveals Phoenix has wings, but doesn't know it yet.

When I began this, I was just gonna make it a girl's book coming to life. Then I got rid of her parents. Then I gave her a house instead of an apartment. Then I gave her a secret.

I've really debated the whole Fang x OC in this story. Melanie/Phoenix is already a Mary-Sue I think... I've tried to round her off a bit, but there are a few parts in the story that have that implication. I'm going to try and stay away from that.

There was also the bit about giving her wings...

And there are shit loads – maybe not – of references in this story.

**Anjels & Dimons~**

I forgot what gave me the inspiration for this story... I actually think I began writing it in school, but I'm not sure. A lot of the story is told through the eyes of first person and to add on to that point, mostly Sora's eyes.

Basically, this is a two-sides-someone's-stuck-in-the-middle-and-has-to-be-the-hero story, and can you guess who the hero might be? Obviously, there are two sides, Anjels/Angels and Dimons/Demons. Who goes where? And what the hell does the Paopu have to do with this?

**Assassin's Creed x Naruto Crossover~**

Right now, the story is title-less. Sasuke and Asami are teenagers and elite assassin's in the Brotherhood. After leaving Siberia, a frozen hell on earth, they arrive in Texas, at the Villa of Ash Rodriguez to find they've been summoned by Al Mualim and Il Mentore.

I'm not talking about the old man Al Mualim, I'm talking about Altaïr who took the title after the old man was killed, and Ezio was dubbed Il Mentore some time in "Brotherhood". Well, Sasuke and Asami have got a new mission and guess where they're going? To high school! Their target is Orochimaru – the secretly evil principal of Longshot High in Somewhere, Texas. (all names haven't been decided yet...)

**Kingdom Hearts~**

For a while now, I've been rewriting Kingdom Hearts II with the addition of one character, and her name is Taiyō. I've begun handwriting Kingdom Hearts, and started typing up Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, adding Taiyō's Nobody, Nikkōné.

I would explain more, but then I'd give away the whole story. Not many will be interested anyway.../sigh Hopefully there're some awesome people who will like the story in the character, but if not, I suppose that as long as I like my original characters, everything is good in the world of writing.

**Naruto x Legend of Zelda crossover~**

Alright, this story was actually supposed to be a Naruto x Twilight crossover, inspired by another one whose name I'm incidentally forgetting. The first setting is in the forests of Konoha where Link and Midna landing after Link ran to the Princess Zelda for help with Midna after she's been 'poisoned' by Zant after the Water Temple is beaten. This is in Twilight princess by the way.

As for the Naruto part of the story, they're in an AU. They're all about seventeen years old and already in the ranks of the ANBU. So far, the story has nothing to do with yaoi/shounen-ai and I don't really plan to put any in there. If there's going to be pairings, then it'll probably be Link/Midna. I absolutely adore that couple. Oh, Dark Link/Link too. :3

**To Be Young~**

This story is based on the doujinshi by the doujinshi circle RS for Kingdom Hearts titled "Innocent". The story is kinda like an 'The Adventures of Sora and his friends before Kingdom Hearts'. It takes place after Birth By Sleep, but no one from the game is mentioned. The story itself displays a Riku/Sora shounen-ai/close friendship kinda thing, but depending on how you look at it, it's a Riku/Taiyō/KairixSora kinda thing. All three are on him, but then again, Riku/Kairi x Sora works too.

**We Love~**

This one is a series of characters telling a story to the reader about their significant other, who turns out to be of their same gender...

-Riku and Sora  
-Taiyō and Kairi  
-Axel and Roxas  
-Nikkōné and Naminé  
-Terra and Ventus  
-Ignis and Aqua (could go either way)

I thought about who I should pair Vanitas with, or if I should add Xion to the mix, but I really don't like her... I also might add Cloud and Leon, but I don't wanna make either of them a bitch. They're both bad asses and I intend to keep them that way.

**And the Winner Is...!~**

I finally got a title for this one, I kinda like it. The story's main character is Asami Namikaze, my original character for Naruto, making this story something of a Naruto x Super Smash Brothers crossover. I'm not really sure if I'm going to involve other Naruto characters yet, but this story is going to make use of Brawl's Subspace Emissary. I'm actually pretty excited, but I might end up deleting it because of plot difficulties with the characters... Hopefully not, but it could be coming...

**Mirror's Edge x Naruto x Kingdom Hearts~**

I don't have a title for this one, obviously. But I'm thinking about 'Running', short, sweet, simple... This story takes place in the world of Mirror's Edge and even though I haven't finished the first chapter, I'm pretty sure it has nothing to do with the game. The city is still strict and monitored and runners are still needed, but I don't know if I'm going to use Mercury because he died during the game. The guy I'm using in his place right now is some fill-in character I named Mars. Faith is still a part of the story.

Riku, Sora, Naruto, Sasuke, Kairi, Sakura, Taiyō, and Asami are runners, by the way.

In the game, they called the evil police the Blues, but for the sake of this story, I think we'll call them the Uniforms, or the Unis. Pretty cool, huh?

That's all for now.  
Please **review** and give me your thoughts. (:  
Later bro,  
iSaxima


End file.
